emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1728 (7th January 1993)
Plot Rachel is trying to do some college work before term starts. Sarah asks if she and Sangeeta would look after Robert while she and Jack go and look at a venison farm near Connelton. Rachel suggests taking Robert for a walk. Lynn is actually missing Lorraine as the place seems quiet without her. Michael is bored waiting for his trial and tells Lynn that he is going to go to Hotten to look for a job. A strange man knocks on the door of Victoria Cottage but no one is in. Lorraine has stolen £5 from Carol. Eric drives the fiesta back home to find the mystery men are still there. Michael is following Rachel again as she goes walking with Sangeeta and Robert. Elizabeth finds Mark and Archie working on the Spitfire. She notices her car go past with a stranger at the wheel. Michael is still following Rachel and Sangeeta. Eric tells Elizabeth that their car has been repossessed. Robert falls into the river and Michael jumps in after him. Michael carries Robert out of the river. Elizabeth can't believe that the car has been taken. She wants to phone the police. Rachel puts Robert in the bath while Michael has one next door. Eric explains to Elizabeth that the car still legally belongs to the finance company as the last owner did not pay the HP. Lorraine's new social worker, Fiona Goodwin, visits. Lorraine does not like the change. Robert and Michael are recovering from the cold water when Jack and Sarah arrive home. They wonder what Michael is doing there. Lorraine finds out that the CPS are not prosecuting her father. She is devastated. Joe visits Kim. Neil is away in London. They feel strange with each other. Archie has got official confirmation of his status as a childminder. He offers to mind Peter Whiteley for £1.65 an hour. Lynn takes him on. Rachel still feels responsible for Robert's accident. Jack is grateful for Michael's quick actions. Lorraine is really upset about her dad. Joe tries to encourage Kim to go to The Woolpack, but she can't face it yet. Rachel tells Lynn about the river incident. Eric and Elizabeth are still arguing about the car. Eric makes a comment to Seth about Meg, but Seth is really touchy and walks out of the pub. Lorraine comes in and is drunk. She makes a scene and ends up announcing what has happened to her. She tells Carol that she hates her in front of everyone. Cast Regular cast *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Sangeeta Parmar - Razia McGann *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola Strong *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Elizabeth Pollard - Kate Dove *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Kim Tate - Claire King *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast *Fiona Goodwin - Olwen May Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse extension and kitchen *Whiteley's Farm - Farmhouse living room *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Front garden and downstairs rooms *7 Appleby Terrace - Living room *Unknown land and river *Neil Kincaid's house - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Liam Fox appears as non-speaking extra. Category:1993 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes